mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Miller vs. Joe Lauzon 2
The first round began and they touch gloves. Lauzon lands a right, eats a right hook. Miller lands a right to the body, left high, lands a body kick, Lauzon catches it for a single, gets a throw while looking for a leglock off it. Miller escapes and stuffs a double kneeing the body, they break. Lauzon checks an inside kick. 4:00. Lauzon lands a pair of rights, lands a left elbow, clinch. Miller knees the body, eats one, they break. "Right hook!" Miller lands it. Lauzon steps in kneeing the body. Lauzon lands a right. 3:00. They clinch, Miller knees the body, eats a right elbow and a quick left uppercut. Miller breaks kneeing the body. He lands a left. "Breathe Jim!" Lauzon checks a leg kick. Miller slips off a spin, Lauzon pounces to half-guard, two left elbows. Right elbow to the body. 2:00. Lauzon lands a left. Left elbow. He knees the body. Three rights to the body, right elbow. Another. Miller regains guard eating a right elbow. Miller stands and they break. Miller lands a left uppercut. And a right hook. Miller lands a straight left, right hook, left uppercut. 1:00. Miller lands a wicked left to the body. Miller lands a left elbow. Lauzon lands an inside kick. 35. Miller lands a good left, works a double, Lauzon stuffs it. Miller knees the body. 15 as Miller lands a slapping left and a right elbow. Miller lands a right hook, left high, left to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Lauzon but quite close, could easily be Miller's. "That was a close round buddy, alright?" they tell Miller. R2 began and they touch gloves. Lauzon blocks a high kick, eats a left. Miller lands a left uppercut, right jab. Lauzon blocks a high kick. Miller lands a left to the body. He knees the body. And a right hook to the body, left uppercut. Lauzon lands a left, eats a right hook to the body. 4:00. Lauzon lands a left. And a right. Miller lands a body kick and a counter right hook. Lauzon lands two big rights. Miller lands a right hook to the body and a body kick. Lauzon lands a jab, two rights, eats two lefts. "Takedown!" Clash of heads but they keep going. 3:00. "Come on Joseph!" Miller lands a left. Lauzon lands a nice counter right. Miller lands a counter left, right to body, left. He front kicks the body. Lauzon lands a counter left and a jab. "On your toes Joe!" Miller lands a stiff left elbow. Miller lands a right hook to the body. 2:00. Lauzon lands a jab and a right. "Uppercut!" Miller slips, Lauzon pounces to butterfly guard. He mounts nearly, half-guard, right elbow. Left elbow. Right elbow to body. "Elevate!" Lauzon thinking kimura, right elbow to body. Miller regains guard, rubber guard. 1:00. Miller with left hammerfists. He loses rubber guard. Two left elbows from Lauzon. Miller lands one. 30. Another. Lauzon lands two lefts. He passes back to half-guard. Right hammerfist. 15. Lauzon knees the body. Again. Two good left elbows. R2 ends, 10-9 Lauzon pretty clearly. "You alright?" Dan asks in Miller's corner. Lauzon's corner wants body shots. "He's in the exact same fight as you are right now. He's just as tired as you are right now if not more. You gotta give me five minutes of what you got," they tell Lauzon in his corner. R3 began and they touch gloves, both guys raise their hands to the crowd. "He's slowing down!" Miller lands an inside kick and a left uppercut, two lefts, knee to body, two left elbows, knee to body, three lefts, three rights, a left. Knee to body, right hook, left, right uppercut. A right to body, Lauzon replies with two rights. 4:00. Lauzon lands a right uppercut. Lauzon lands a jab. Miller lands one. And a counter left. Miller lands a left uppercut. Lauzon pressuring now. He shoots a double, gets it. Right elbow, half-guard. 3:00. Lauzon pinning the arm. "Get up Jim!" Lauzon lands a right elbow, left elbow. 2:00. "Come on James!" Dan yells. Miller works to stand. He does and gets the back standing. Lauzon lands a reverse elbow, theybreak. Crowd is into it. Clinch. 1:00. Lauzon stuffs a throw. 35. He has the standing back. Miller tries rolling. Butterfly guard. Lauzon lands a left elbow, half-guard. 15. Lauzon mounts, he goes for an armbar, he's working hard for it but R3 ends, 10-9 Lauzon clearly IMO. 30-27 Lauzon. 29-28 split for Miller.. Good fight..